


Devil's advocate

by boredkawa, kawasgirlfriend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination, Crows, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Multi, Murder, Possible Character Death, Shooting Guns, Violence, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredkawa/pseuds/boredkawa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawasgirlfriend/pseuds/kawasgirlfriend
Summary: "You're like the poison I'm dying to drink,"--Oikawa is the so called untouchable boss of Seijoh, one of the deadliest and notorious gangs in association with the Yakuza.He receives an assignment to assassinate someone with connections to people in the Yakuza, a huge potential threat to everything Brazen, or Keishin Ukai, has worked so hard for.--“I can’t wait to see you covered in your own blood,”
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Devil's advocate

Oikawa could tell that he'd been being watched for a while now.

It didn’t bother him. Nothing could possibly bother the untouchable boss of Seijoh. 

What did bother him though, was the thought of why he was being followed in broad daylight, and what a terrible job they were doing of tailing him. 

You would rarely see Oikawa on the streets, or in public at all for that matter. He always operated from the shadows, controlling everything like a puppet master. And things that he couldn’t control, he hated. 

The white blazer that clothed his tall, muscular yet slender build made him easy to spot in the crowd, yet one blink and he was gone. The pursuer in the shadows stilled and held his breath, heart racing in his chest as his eyes desperately scanned the crowd for any sign of Oikawa, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Peekaboo!” A voice says from behind the pursuer and he felt a cold metal object press against the back of his head. He raised his hands in surrender and the metal was eased off his head. “Turn around slowly, and don’t make a single sound,” Oikawa said in a low, menacing tone. “We wouldn’t want anyone to notice us, would we?” 

The unknown person turned around and slowly removed his hood, his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he lifted his gaze to face Oikawa.

“Who are you, why were you following me,” Oikawa asked, yet again pressing the gun to the pursuer’s head. 

“D-don’t shoot!” He stammered, sweating profusely as his eyes darted around as if he was looking for an escape. 

“Give me a reason not to,” Oikawa taunted, his lips curling up into a smug little smile as he pressed the gun harder against his head.

"I-I have a message for you,” He stutters and with shaky hands, he reaches into his pocket and empties the contents onto the pavement, the smile dropping from Oikawa’s face as he sees the envelope, sealed with black wax, the crow engravement shining in the scarce sunlight. 

Oikawa steps forward, picking up the envelope. He turns it around. On the back, in scrawling handwriting, is the word Reaper.

He breaks the seal of the envelope and pulls out the contents. Four words on a small piece of paper- Old Crows nest, Dawn.

Oikawa sighs and stands up. “You realise I’m going to have to kill you now,” He examines the letter closely, holding it up to the sky as if there is a hidden message.

“I don’t want to die, please” The man whispers, his entire body shaking as Oikawa’s sharp gaze finds itself back on the man’s face. He watches Oikawa’s hand slowly drift back towards the gun, face unreadable.

“Who said you weren’t already a dead man?” He tilts his head to look at the trembling man at his feet, a smirk forming on his lips just as the world suddenly tilts. 

“W-what-“ 

He suddenly finds himself on the ground, next to a growing pool of red that was steadily trickling out from the wound on his stomach. The man lowers his arm to his stomach, weakly grasping at the bejewelled hilt of the knife embedded there, in an attempt to pull it out.

“Oh, by the way, the blade is poisoned so...there really isn’t any point wasting your last breaths trying to take it out” Oikawa grins manically at the man below him, watching as the remaining bits of life slowly drain out of him. 

His body begins to twitch violently from the effects of the poison and tears fall from his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, his hand reaching out as if trying to get help. Suddenly, the man stills, his hand falling limply onto the pavement. His eyes roll into the back of his head as he takes his final breath.

A moment passes, and Oikawa quickly checks his surroundings before bending down and pulling the knife out with ease, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the smell of blood and the sight of the dead body. “What a waste of good quality poison”

He wipes the bloodied knife on the man’s clothes, careful not to leave any evidence behind. Then standing up once again, he slides the dagger back into its sheath and stows it into his jacket. He takes one last look at the darkened alleyway before rejoining the crowd on the street. 

The world moves forward as if nothing happened.

* * *

Dawn quickly approaches the docks as the first rays of sunlight dance across the surface of the water. Oikawa, dressed for a massacre and as smug as ever, gets up from his crouched position on a fixture of a warehouse. He unsheathes two daggers, the hilts gleaming in the sunrise as he twirls them around his fingers, then enters the building. 

The atmosphere is heavy with dust that hasn’t been disturbed in a long while. Oikawa squints to adjust to the dimness, firmly gripping his blades.

“One, two, three, four…” He hums to himself as he turns around and hurls the dagger at the entrance. The blade finds its mark in a masked man’s chest, his gun falling to the ground with a loud clang. Before he can collect the dagger, several guns are cocked at him around the warehouse. 

Oikawa doesn’t put his hands in the air, instead, he stays exactly where he is, looking mildly amused.

“Surrender,” Someone says, walking out of the shadows with a small, silver pistol in hand.

Oikawa tilts his head at the masked man. “I surrender to no one,” He replies, his lips curling up into a smirk, “Especially not to people beneath me,” 

In a blink of an eye, he draws his gun, loading it as he runs to take cover behind some crates as bullets whiz past him, barely missing. He fires several shots to various points in the warehouse, and some gunshots stop. Yelling could be heard at the entrance of the warehouse as Oikawa curses inwardly, then he starts to move. 

Dust was everywhere, making it hard to breathe, but harder to see as well, to the assassin’s benefit.

The masked man feels a cool metal pressed against the artery in his neck.

“I wouldn’t move, if I were you,” Oikawa whispers menacingly, his knife digging into the side of the shorter man’s throat. His breath hitches in his throat and he drops his gun, shakily, holding up a hand to tell the other men to hold fire.

“Kill me then, I dare you,” 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “Either you have a death wish, you’re really fucked in the head, or you’re new, which one is it?”

“Everyone, stop,” A voice so terribly familiar to him calls. They all stand down.

A path is cleared through the mass of people and Oikawa’s lip curls in distaste. 

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa’s voice echoes throughout the warehouse, disdain clearly written across his face. 

“Come with me, Brazen is waiting,” His expression is unreadable, save for the fact that he’s glancing back and forth from Oikawa to the masked man.

Oikawa sighs and presses the knife harder against his throat. “Oh? And why should I, Tobio-chan, when you so rudely interrupted my fun?” 

“Don’t call me that,” Kageyama mutters, stepping forward. “Let him go, he’s new and doesn’t know who you are,”

Oikawa rolls his eyes but releases the man anyway. “Newbies are no fun to mess with,” He mutters unhappily, sheathing his knife. 

The newbie stumbles forward, coughing and rubbing his neck.

“You’re such a moron!” Kageyama slaps the shorter man across the face, knocking off the black mask and revealing a young looking boy with hints of orange hair in the hood.

“I’m sorry, I was just trying to-” 

“You can’t just-” Tobio sighs, rubbing his temples. “I’ll deal with you later. Reaper, come with me,”

Oikawa gives the man a once over, realising that he’s one of the shortest people he’s ever met. 

“How tall are you?” he asks out of curiosity.

The ginger stills and turns to face him, his eyes seeming to glow in the dim light of the building as he opens his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by Kageyama.

“*Reaper,” He calls, the tone of his voice chilling. 

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Oikawa turns on his heel, giving the boy one final look before following Tobio. 

“You messed up big time, Brazen’s mad that you killed several of our men” The raven haired boy sighs, the frustration clear in his voice. 

“Ah, but that wasn’t my fault, your shrimp looking newbie-” 

“How, exactly, wasn’t it your fault?” Kageyama stops to turn around and give him a deadly glare.

Oikawa waves a hand in dismissal. “If he hadn’t attacked me, I wouldn’t have found it necessary to defend myself,” He shrugs, Kageyama’s calculating gaze tracks every single one of his movements. 

Nice to see the Blue Crow hasn’t lost his touch just yet, Oikawa thinks, noting that he was acting off when he had the blade to the ginger’s throat. 

After a short moment in which Kageyama looked as if he was debating whether to kill him or not, they continued through the maze of warehouses, finally stopping in front of an old fishing storage room. 

Oikawa has to stifle a laugh. “Brazen picked this place?”

Kageyama glares at him, silently warning him that in this place, even the walls have ears. 

The brunette merely smirks and motions zipping his lips shut as Blue Crow rolls his eyes and knocks four times, pauses, then knocks once more. 

The inside of the building, surprisingly, doesn’t smell like fish. Instead, it smells like blood, steel, and death.

Sitting in a battered office chair in the back centre of the room is Brazen, a middle aged blonde man, otherwise known to his inner circle as Ukai Junior, after his grandfather. Some say he got his nickname from not following his grandfather’s orders, receiving insurmountable amounts of punishments, never once obeying orders.

A freakishly tall, skinny blonde male with glasses crouches in the corner next to a shorter boy with green-black hair. They both wear gloves as they polish sleek, black sniper guns, with M.D. and S.S. engraved onto the sides, carefully eyeing Oikawa as he enters the room, before returning to their job. 

“To think you would choose a place like this, Old man,” Reaper smiles sinisterly, showing his teeth. He walks to the centre of the room, closing the door behind him.

Brazen, or as Oikawa likes to refer to him, Old man, tilts his head back, looking to the ceiling. “To think you would show up covered in blood, yet again,” There’s a scowl on his face as he pulls out a lighter and a pipe.

“I wouldn’t advise you to start smoking, Brazen,” Oikawa scolds, drawing a pocket knife and cleaning it on his sleeve. “It’s quite stuffy in here, and I wouldn’t want to get high off of your second hand smoke- the shit that you smoke is too strong,” 

Brazen stops, considering, then tucks the lighter and pipe away in his coat. “Right, no small talk, then,” he closes his eyes, folding his fingers together and placing them on his lap. “I've noticed that your… assignment from, what, last month? Is going to reach the deadline soon, and as far as I’m aware-” 

“Done,” Oikawa interrupts, waving a hand in dismissal. “Consider it done by tonight, I’ll have all the information collected and her dispatched by midnight.”

Ukai raises an eyebrow in suspicion, but says nothing more on the subject. “Well, in that case, I have another assignment for you,” He smirks slightly. “I was going to assign this to Blue Crow, but since you’re now available… ” He murmurs, not sparing Kageyama a single glance.

“Sir-” Kageyama begins, looking prepared to present an entire lawsuit, only to be shut down completely. 

“I know, I know, whatever he can do, you can do better, all the usual talk,” Ukai rolls his eyes, giving the Crow a menacing look. “However, I know Reaper’s abilities are better suited to this assignment than yours, the rest is all classified.” 

“Oh? A classified case? I haven’t had one of these in a long while,” Oikawa chuckles, a hint of amusement in his tone. Brazen hands him an envelope, thicker and heavier than the one the messenger was bearing, sealed with the same Crow engravement.

“All the details are in the envelope, I assume you already know the procedure, so I’ll spare you the details, but,” He leans forward, staring into Oikawa’s chocolate eyes. “This assignment is perhaps your biggest one yet. The client wants it done as quickly as possible, you’ll see why,” He looks pointedly at the envelope before leaning back in his chair.

“How exciting, wouldn’t you agree, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa teases, waving the envelope in front of his face, knowing full well that Kageyama hated Oikawa getting assignments that would’ve gone to him.

“Very,” Tobio says through gritted teeth.

“Well then, I’ll be off, I need to start on this...important job,” He turns to leave. “See ya, Tobio, Old man,” He waves as he exits, his tall figure disappearing from view as the door slams shut.

“You can relax, Tobio-chan,” Ukai says, reaching for his pipe again. 

Kageyama releases the grip he had on his pistol, realising that his knuckles were white. 

“I’m going to kill that bastard one day,”

* * *

“Iwa-chan, please?” Oikawa whines, pouting while Iwaizumi takes another sip of his whiskey, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. 

“Oikawa, you know that Yahaba or Watari are available,”

“But you always get it done the quickest!” Oikawa’s failed attempt at praise gets nowhere as Iwaizumi merely glares at him.

“I think you’re becoming lazier,” Iwaizumi replies bluntly, swirling the remaining contents of his drink around in his glass. 

Oikawa gasps, holding a hand to his chest for the dramatics. “How dare you, you know I’m technically your boss-” 

“Yeah, yeah, boss or not, you’re still an ass,” He mutters dismissively, draining his drink to the dregs.

“Fine, if you’re not going to do it for me, I’ll find someone better and more competent,” Oikawa scoffs, sticking his tongue out.

“Works for me,” Iwaizumi replies, not batting a single eyelash.

“Oh fuck you!” he calls, exiting the bar to the second floor. The others are seated around a large circular table, smoking and gambling. 

“Welcome back, boss,” A chorus of voices sound around the room as Oikawa descends the stairs, the heels of his shoes clicking loudly against the floor. 

Oikawa stares at them all individually before tapping Yahaba and a guy with a blonde buzz cut on the shoulder. “Follow me,” The pair glance at each other, but don’t hesitate to follow his commands. 

He leads them into the hallway of the living quarters of the bar downstairs, the reek of alcohol stenching the place. He checks the surroundings for any signs of being watched, before putting his hand into his pocket and taking out a photograph. 

“I need you to get me information on this girl,” He holds up a photograph which Mattsukawa takes and examines. “Her name is [Y/N] [L/N], you may have heard of her before, but I need to know everything about her. The file for my assignment only provided her full name, a photo and blood relations, so this will probably be your hardest job yet,” 

“Don’t worry, Mad Dog and I got this covered, trust us,” Yahaba gestures to the buzzcut guy who remains silent, glaring at the photo.

Oikawa nods. “By the end of this week?”

“Four days,”

The boss grins. “Good, I’m counting on you guys,” 

He gives them a stiff nod of acknowledgement before turning back towards the entrance, leaving as quickly as he had come. He had other matters to attend to after all. 

* * *

“Hey sweet cheeks,” Oikawa winks at the girl exiting her house to his sleek, white car, gleaming in the last rays of sunlight. The girl blushes, giving Oikawa a small, shy smile, tucking her wavy brown hair behind her ear. 

She gives him a quick peck on the cheek before opening the car door, sinking down into the low positioned seats. He wraps his arm around her, making her blush further and she giggles, touching her hair again. 

This girl is obsessed with touching her hair, I swear.

“Sit back and relax babe,” Oikawa smirks, releasing the break on his car, the engine roaring loudly as the car speeds down the road. 

The girl, Oikawa struggles to remember her name, laughs, rolling down the tinted window. Oikawa sighs, turning his eyes back on the road. 

God, this is going to be so boring.

The evening drags on, but Oikawa keeps up his act of being into her, although he was getting increasingly annoyed by the second. Barely halfway through dinner, he realises that she, to his annoyance, is an extremely loud chewer. He considers telling her to chew with her mouth closed, but decides against it in favour of his mission. Instead, he merely watches her enjoy her last dinner in peace, suppressing the urge to kill her right there, right now. 

Night follows the evening, the moon shining high above as Oikawa half drags, half carries the girl back to his car, her stupidly drunk from all the glasses of wine she had, or rather, Oikawa forced her, as nicely as possible, to drink.

She looks up at him with a strange glint in her eyes and giggles, her face red and hair disheveled, when suddenly, she grabs Oikawa’s jaw and pulls his face towards hers. 

“Woah woah, hold on sweetie,” He says, lightly pushing her away from him, raising an eyebrow. “Let’s get to your place first, shall we?” The girl nods eagerly, letting out another giggle while smiling like a fool. 

The car is silent. Oikawa doesn’t know what to say, but she seems content with the silence. Halfway there, she starts lightly snoring, head lolling to the side and a small trail of drool trickling down her chin. Oikawa’s lip curls in disgust.

“Hey, we’re here,” He murmurs, shaking her awake and she lets out a whine, slowly making her way out of the passenger seat while Oikawa holds the door open for her.

“C’mon,” He makes his way down the path, half dragging her drunk ass to the front door where she takes out her keys, fumbling around with them for a few seconds as she takes several tries to get the key into the keyhole. 

The lock finally clicks and Oikawa pushes the door open, both of them stumbling inside. He had barely just regained his balance when suddenly, her lips crash into his, as if all her weariness had just evaporated. 

“Could barely wait could you?” He smirks down at her, and she looks back up at him with loving eyes. 

Disgusting.

Oikawa took his eyes off her for a brief second, glancing around the room for a clock. 10:58PM. He starts a mental countdown while staying exactly where he is at the door.

She starts to get handsy, touching him everywhere, pulling out the ends of his tucked shirt and her hands sliding under his shirt, along his chest. Lipstick is smeared on her face and on his lips, but she pays no mind, attempting to unbutton Oikawa’s lavender coloured dress-shirt.

Five.

Oikawa breaks the kiss, picking her up in bridal style where she lets out a small gasp, and lays her down on her designer leather couch.

Four.

She reaches for his collar, but he pushes her arm away, causing her to stare at him with puppy eyes, pouting. “Are you leaving?” 

Three.

“No, sweet cheeks, but you are,” He breathes against the shell of her ear, before pulling away with a smirk on his face. 

Two.

Her brows furrow in confusion. “H-huh what do you mean?”

One.

“Goodnight, sweet dreams,” He smiles lopsidedly at the girl. It’s the last thing she sees before her body starts to spasm suddenly. Her manicured nails scratch at her throat, willing air into them with no avail. Her mouth forms words that will never be spoken as her eyes roll into the back of her head. Oikawa smiles grimly. 

“Now that that’s done,” He stands, wiping his mouth in an attempt to take off the lipstick stains, wincing at the thought of what would’ve happened if he didn’t spike her drink. Tucking his shirt back in with a look of disgust, he reaches into his pocket for a pair of black gloves, slipping them on while surveying the house.

He starts to walk up the stairs to the loft where the bed and desk was, opening the desk drawers. Content, he stalks to the closet, opening the door.

“Now, the papers should be about...” He moves the mountains of designer clothes out of the way, finding a silver safe, buried under all of them. “Here!” 

Humming, he enters the code and the safe opens. Several documents are stuffed inside haphazardly as well as a briefcase of what he would assume is money. “The old man will be pleased about this,” He says happily, quickly flicking through the papers to confirm what they are.

They contain pictures and records of the majority of the most well known gangs in the Yakuza, including Karasuno and Shiratorizawa. Aoba Johsai, to Oikawa’s much surprise and disappointment, wasn’t included in the group. Though, if they were, it would’ve made him ineligible for the mission.

He puts each file on the floor beside him after his inspection, quickly flicking through Shiratorizawa’s file and his eyebrows furrowing in confusion upon seeing the photos. 

Why would Brazen want the files of Shiratorizawa destroyed as well, if they’re our rivals?

He shrugs off the thought, opening the briefcase and discovering about ten million Yen inside, all in bundles of thousands. Emptying the safe of all its contents, he stuffs everything into the one case.

The girl is still half warm, sprawled across the sofa with her eyes still open, although she had begun to foam a little at the mouth. Oikawa wrinkles his nose in disgust and turns away, checking the time and knowing that Brazen’s men will be here any minute to cover for him.

Moments later, two men knock thrice on the door before pausing then knocking once more. Oikawa opens the door to let them in and they immediately catch sight of the corpse. They start work immediately, beginning to clean the place of any of his DNA, assuring that he can get going to deliver the files to Brazen.

Without a second thought, he leaves, slipping the briefcase into his trunk discreetly and driving out of the neighbourhood, into the night.

* * *

Oikawa enters the bar, shoulders relaxed and head held high. In this moment, anyone else may see him, as an arrogant, pompous bastard, but Seijoh knew better. When he enters with a lazy grin on his face, running a hand through his chocolate brown hair, they know that he pulled off his mission with ease.

“Oh you’re back” Iwaizumi mutters, looking up from what was probably his tenth drink today, a totally unfazed look on his face.

“Aw no need to be so down Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouts at the raven haired male, who goes back to ignoring him. “Did you not miss me?”

“No” He simply replies. 

“Mean” Oikawa scoffs, taking a seat next to Iwaizumi, waving for the bartender to serve him a drink as well. 

The bartender notices, immediately starting to pour him his usual Old Fashioned. 

“Do you not have any assignments to do?” Oikawa teases, giving him a sidelong glance. 

Iwaizumi glares back. “I don’t think there’ll be any shipments coming in soon,” Is all he says before going silent once more.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “At least one of us is actually working,” He mutters. Whether Iwaizumi heard him or not, he ignores him. 

He sets his whiskey down, watching the ice clink on the sides of the glass, before opening his mouth to speak. “I did some digging,” 

“Huh?” The bartender slides Oikawa’s drink across the table before quickly making himself scarce to give them privacy. 

“I researched into that [Y/N] you were talking about,” He mumbles. 

Oikawa takes a sip of his drink, alcohol burning down his throat. “You did? I thought you weren’t interested-”

“I overheard Mad Dog and Yahaba talking about it and was intrigued.” He picks up the glass, swirling the drink around. “A girl with distinct background and basically no records would be interesting to anybody,” 

“So? What did you find?” Oikawa asks, a hint of interest in his voice as he leans closer to Iwaizumi.

“I found her address and her college,” He says, a hint of pride in his tone.

“Oh really?’ Oikawa looks at him, amused. “I mean...from someone like you I’m not surprised” He replies, swirling the remaining contents on his drink around the glass, before downing it completely. 

“Hmph”

“But anyway…” He slams his hand down on the table, giving Iwaizumi an expectant look.

Iwaizumi sighs, setting down his drink. He takes a bag out from underneath the table, rifling through the contents before coming up with a yellow folder with the words [Y/N] written on the front.

Oikawa takes the folder from him, opening it up and begins reading through the several pages worth of information. 

“Damn she goes to University of Tokyo?” He takes a sharp intake of breath as he flips the page, impressed that someone like you could attend there.“And wow she’s kinda cute too-”

Iwaizumi clears his throat loudly, silently telling Oikawa to stay on task. 

“Well, getting into UT might be a slight problem…” 

It wasn’t like it was expensive or anything, he had all the money in the world for all he could care. It was just most of his victims were relatively easy to dispatch, with them all being rather stupid either academically or in general. 

You hadn’t even met yet, but something told him you were neither of those. 

“Done yet?” Iwaizumi arches an eyebrow at Oikawa and he nods, skimming over the information once more before putting all the papers back into the folder. 

“Interesting” Oikawa murmurs, letting his gaze linger on your photo before setting down the folder. “But…”

“What?” Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa, a smirk growing on his face. “Don’t tell me you think [Y/N] is pretty or some shit-”

“Iwa-chan! You have to help me study for the entrance exam!” He wails, clutching Iwaizumi’s shirt, much to the other male’s annoyance. “How am I supposed to get into there?!”

“Why do you want to-“

“I never went to college! This could be a new experience for me too!” Oikawa whines.

“Not my fault you’re dumb” He replies bluntly, shoving the brunette off him. 

“You’re so mean!”

* * *

A few days pass, and the members of Seijoh were beginning to grow restless. 

Somehow, word got around to everyone in the gang that Oikawa had a new classified case about a girl with no background. And what unsettled everyone even further, was the fact that Oikawa was studying.

Seeing the so called ‘untouchable’ boss of Seijoh crying over maths equations was indeed an unusual sight to bear, although everyone knew to keep their distance, Oikawa being known to throw things in frustration. And right now, he was extremely frustrated.

A knife embeds itself into the wooden walls with a thunk, followed by the cries of “Iwa-channn!” from across the room as Oikawa slams his fist loudly onto the table in anger. 

The raven haired male looks up, a sigh escaping his lips as he watches his boss burst into a fresh wave of tears. “I honestly don’t understand why you can’t just shoot her from a rooftop or something”

“But that’s no fun! And it’s super cliché!” Oikawa argues, crumpling the paper in his hands and throwing it away blindly. “Clearly you don’t understand the basics of assassination,”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, before retorting. “I’ll let reaper do his job, then,”

“Wait- wait, Iwa!” Oikawa cries, scrambling after him. “I still need help with this one equation-”

“I’m not interfering like you said,” Iwaizumi says bluntly, turning towards the door, ignoring Oikawa clinging to him and all of his desperate pleas for help. “If you really need help, maybe ask someone else, I’m definitely not doing anything for you,” He narrows his eyes at Oikawa before slamming the door in his face. 

After a few seconds of pouting at the door as if that would solve anything, he goes back to his chair and stares blankly at the page, his mind elsewhere. 

Oikawa leans back in his chair and chuckles, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. “Damn it, you really like making things difficult for me, don’t you Y/N?,”

He opens his eyes and they glint with mischief. **“I can’t wait to see your pretty face covered in blood,”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words: 4853


End file.
